Reunited for good?
by Pixiestick88
Summary: What happens when the one person who tormented you for so long finally returned? ts been 5 years since she'd seen the irritating jerk yet her first instinct was to kiss him fiercely! My own version of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask along with the Scouts and Knights. May contain adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic so please bare with me. I've taken elements from both the Anime and the Manga, everything else comes from my own imagination so no correcting the story line. You can only have a go at my spelling mistakes. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, I am simply a fan writing an imaginative version of it.**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day in Tokyo, it was Friday, the end of the week yet it was only 2:30pm, most everyone still at work and or school. No one was around as the spring breeze rustled the dark locks on the tall handsome stranger of about 24 who stood outside the Crown Plaza arcade.

He looked at the sign "Andrews", no longer was it the 50's styled arcade where teenagers hang out after school, playing video games and drinking milkshakes, a small sign to left of the entrance read "You must be over 18 to enter the premises, proof of age will be requested upon entry"

Darien Shields pushed the door open as he slowly toke of his sunglasses and placing them in the top of his white shirt.

He toke it all in, it was now a bar, the old gaming center's now gambling machines, the both's where young teenagers would gather and gossip no longer the neon plastic red but now a deep blue material. The place had defiantly changed in 5 years.

Darien walked up to the bar, no longer the brightly colored menu pictures behind but a list of alcoholic beverages and food.

A man of Darien's age with Sandy blonde hair wiping over the bar looked up at the stranger

"What can I getcha?"

"The usual Andrew!" Darien smiled at his old high school friend

"Bloody Hell! Well if it isn't mister big shot doctor Darien" Andrew replied as he walked out from behind the bar, giving his old friend a quick manly hug, patting each other on the back

"Holy shit when did you get back? Are you back for good? How was New York?" Andrew began asking.

"Slow down Andrew, can I have a beer first?" Darien answered chuckling

The friends spoke for over an hour catching up, not that they hadn't been in contact but emailing every now and then wasn't the same. Darien refusing to use Facebook as it was a sad reminder of all the friends he'd left behind 5 years ago.

Darien told Andrew how after Harvard he was a resident at one the small hospitals in New York, then finally moving the one of the larger ones in town and becoming one of the top leading doctors there at only a young age.

Andrew was over the moon to have his old friend back and surprised, Darien never mentioned coming home at all. He wondered why, was it because she was back? Beryl?

Andrew was no fool, he'd discovered that Darien was Tuxedo Mask years ago, but he never told him he new, it was best he didn't, there was a reason super heroes kept their identity a secret, although he wished he'd tell Serena who he was, Andrew new all about the scouts as well but acted dumb all these years, it made for good entertainment to himself he thought, that was until he began dating Sailor Venus a year ago.

Darien was about to ask Andrew how he'd changed the arcade into a bar when a young blonde of 21 ran in jumping over the bar and hugging Andrew

"Hey Sexy, my recording session finished early want to have some fun before the guys turn up?" She whispered seductively in Andrew's ear, completely unaware of the dark haired guy sitting at the bar.

Andrew went bright red as Mina kissed him affectionately on the neck, seeing Darien's amused face.

"Um babe, we kinda have company" He said to his sexy little girlfriend

She turned to the smirking man.

"No please don't stop on my account" Darien mocked them both

Mina squealed and literally threw herself at Darien, almost knocking him off his chair

"OMG Darien you made it" Mina squealed in Darien's ear as she hugged him.

Andrew's eyebrows shot up in question.

"Oh you told her but not me your best friend?" Andrew tried to act wounded at this but couldn't help but smile.

"Yea babe when I was on tour last month I bumped into Darien in New York,( Mina now a successful recording pop artist) he kinda told me he was coming home but told me not to tell you, he wanted to surprise you hun" Mina explained to Andrew.

"You didn't tell anyone else did you Mina?" Darien now asked the pretty blonde, taking the seat next to him.

"No I didn't tell Serena" She answered smiling

"Thats not what I meant" Darien groaned

But he was pleased. Since returning home she was all he could think about, she was the one thing he missed the most while he was gone. He'd left just after her 15th birthday. His annoying little meatball head. He'd missed those afternoons spending tormenting her and aggravating her.

Sure she was pretty at the time and he often wondered about what it would be like to kiss those beautiful full pink lips but she was just a teenager, young and immature, it was more of a fondness he thought he felt towards her, protective like a big brother was the only thing that could explain how he had felt about the teenager.

Mina looked at Darien, he had began to drift, and she knew exactly why, the mention of her name had sent a soft pink hue around Darien. Mina had known from the first time seeing the pair together that it was destiny, being the Sailor Scout of Venus aka Love had its perks, she could feel love when it was around, she could see how it effected people sometimes beautiful and sweet with soft colors, other times electrical and fiery. But never had she seen something so strong as what Darien and Serena had, the only other couple who had the same was Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask, clearly obvious who Tuxedo Mask was after this, Mina confronted Darien about it when she met up with him in New York, revealing herself to him but keeping the other Scouts identities a secret along with Sailor Moons.

Mina had told Darien how Beryl had returned, how the Scouts still hadn't found the moon Princess.

She had convinced Darien to come back, they needed him, no Sailor Moon needed him, ever since he'd left she was no longer fighting for love, just justice. She had changed.

Mina kept this all to herself, she saw love but couldn't interfere with it, it would mess with her own powers if she tried.

Darien was snapped out of his thoughts as 3 young women walked in taking the booth closest to the bar followed by 2 guys slightly older having a friendly argument about the newest Captain America movie.

The 3 women all around Mina's age, and all familiar faces to Darien, Lita the tallest of the girls looked like a greecian warrior, her tall frame hadn't changed much, her auburn hair longer now as it was on a long plait hanging down to her waist, her sporty gear an indication she now worked in a gym of some sort.

The next was Rei, her long midnight hair only added to the girls beauty, her piercing violet eyes able to make any man weak at the knees, she's definitely grown into a beautiful women, her atire that of a business women, her tight black pencil skirt and matching blazer gave a fierce and determined appearance, who was followed by the shortest in the group a women with dark blue hair tied up in a tight bun, a pair of small glasses rested on her nose giving her an even more sophisticated look to the brilliant Amii. Clearly she was still studying at medical school from the stack of medcial books she was carrying.

Mina now joining them but winked at Darien as she walked past indicating she wasn't going to say a thing as she joined her friends

The 2 men not joining the girls went straight to the bar to order the drinks, the one with the sandy blonde pony tail and carefree attitude began ordering totally unaware his old friend and commander sat 2 seats away from him, his smirk not moving from his lips.

"2 beers, a cider, a long island ice tea and shit what did Rei want he asked as he turned to his companion with the longer dark auburn hair who replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yo Rei Rei what did ya want?" Zoisite yelled out

"OMG your hopeless the dark haired girl replied, I wanted a cosmo jeez" she yelled back at the man ordering the drinks.

Thats when she noticed the man at the bar, he was sitting watching there conversation and his smirk only made her excited evern more

"Well well well if it isn't Mr Hot Shot Dr Darien" Rei said as she came over to him

The others realizing who he was all joined in, in welcoming him back. Zoisite and Nephrite joining the girls with hugs, pats on the back and smiles.

After saying Hi to everyone Darien seemed as if he was looking around the group looking from someone in particular, to his disappointment she wasn't among them.

Rei punched his arm playfully, haven't seen Ser yet have ya?" She giggled

"I don't no what your talking about he replied" Ignoring the girls now giggling, for adults they still acted like silly school girls, rolling his eyes at them.

"No I was um looking for Jadeite" Darien lied

"Oh yea he's at home with the flu, the big baby wanted me to stay and look after him" Lita informed him with a fondness in her voice.

Darrien raised his eyebrows at this, had all his old comrades hooked up with the girls? It was clear that Rei and Zosite where one from the way they where arguing like an old married couple, then there was the way Amii adoringly looked at his tall friend Nephrite, he seem to be looking at her with the same adoration, it was clear they was something between those two as well.

Hadn't they learnt anything from their time with Beryl? They where his comrades and supposed to be looking for the Earth Prince, who knew the true story behind Beryl's plans and scheming. The one who had the key to the weapon that could destroy her, or so the Moon Princcess had told him in his dreams. The Scouts and himself had saved the men from Beryls mind control, Kunzite being the only exception, Beryl had taken him with her when she disappeared almost 6 years ago.

Darien acted happy for them, maybe it was ok they had someone, maybe it wouldn't interfere with the saving the world gig, or rather the search for the Earth Prince.

The girls went back to the booth with their drinks the guys about to follow, Darien picking up his beer to join them when he felt a strange electricity shoot through his body, the bar doors banged open as an enchanting creature came flying in like a whirlwind. The sun at her back giving her an eerie glow, her hair looked bright white the rest of her body a shadow...


	2. Chapter 2

Darien starred open mouthed as the young women of about 20 shouted over at the bar after storming in.

"Andrew give me your strongest drink, better yet make it a double" She demanded in the most sweetest yet commanding voice as she made her way to the booth with the girls.

She toke off her long black coat, placing it on the back of an empty chair along with her sunnies, Darien starred wide eyed at the women, her heels clicking on the floor as she sat down next to Amii her back slightly to Darien, her pencil skirt rising well and truly above her knees showing her gorgeous long legs, a white business shirt not hiding the amazing curvy hips, slim waist and amazing breasts, clearly a tad to big for the top as the fabric seem to strain against them.

Her silvery gold hair swirling about her slim figure as she had a black headband keeping it off her face, minus her fringe, her startling blue eyes surrounded by sooty lashes.

Darien felt a lump form in the back of his throat, his mouth going dry, it was impossible, was that Serena? He stammered not realizing he was speaking out loud

"Meatball head?"

Serena still irritated turned as she heard the old nickname being called

"Oh shut up Darrien I am not in the mood for you today" She retorted back, as she turned her attention to the cocktail Andrew placed in front of her, sipping it as she felt the liquid glide down her throat and ease the stress.

She looked up as Rei and Mina who looked at her with a smirk and wide eyes as if waiting for her to get some joke they just told.

"Whats so funn? She began to ask when she stopped mid way and turned back to the guy at the bar.

"DARIEN?" Serena literally spat out, her eyes wide with shock. How the hell had she missed him when she had stormed in?

She looked at the man half sitting on the bar stool now, he looked amazing, like some hot action hero who just walked out of a movie, his ebony hair lose in his face, those deep sapphire eyes pierced into hers, his shirt clearly a tad tight as she saw it cling to his well Adonis chiseled body, his jeans sitting loosely on his hips showing a bit of his boxers underneath and just a bit of his muscled stomach and hips, the way they lead down to..., her breath caught in her throat. Darien Shields was back, the man who had tormented her teenage years and haunted her dreams ever since.

Darien had a moment to compose himself while Serena on the other hand was clearly now just as surprised as he was a minute ago.

His meatball head had grown up and wow, he remembered how beautiful she was before but by god she was incrediable now, her eyes boring into his now as she toke in his appearance

"Careful there Serena, people might think you where hungry for me?!" He mocked her like old times

"Keep dreaming Darien, you just surprised me that's all" Serena retorted

"Hmm I do say I enjoyed your reaction, maybe I should go away more often" He continued

"Oh please do, my day's been pretty shitty but I do say you just made it 100% worse! Now if you don't mind" She turned her back on him again.

Her cheeks flushed as she felt the electricity shoot through her, she was completely caught of guard and surprised that Darien was back. She looked threateningly at the girls as she whispered "you could of warned me"

"Oh come on Meatball head admit it you missed me?" Darien spoke as he made his way to the booth, he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and placed it at the end of the booth, straddling it backwards, he folded his arms on the back of it, resting his chin on them.

"Darien I missed you like I would miss the flu" She retorted back trying not to make eye contact. She could feel her body heat up, it was just anger she reminded herself that was it.

Darien then said something that made everyone look in surprise at him

"I missed you Serena" He said in a soft voice

Serena was caught of guard, did he really? Had Darien actually matured into a gentlemen?

"You did?" She asked finally looking into his deep sapphire eyes.

"Yea, do you no how hard it is to annoy other doctors? Specially since they aint as clumsy or ditsy as you?!" He chuckled.

Serena groaned and had a retort on her tongue when Andrew joined them asking Darien a question.

"So Dar, since your back where you staying?" He asked his friend, still a tad annoyed both his friends had gone back to arguing like kids and not admitting their real feelings, but Mina had mentioned she try and sort that out without interfering to much.

"Well I tried to get my old apartment back but apparently some big shot Exec bitch has it so I got the one a few doors down" Darien said

"Exec bitch?" Serena snapped her tone a little sharp

"Yea the building manager told me she's been in the apartment for 2 years and he hardly sees her, he only knows she's some executive for a big company and was determined to get the apartment and refuses to give it up" Darien told her

"So that makes her a bitch?" Serena glared at Darien as she spoke

Darien crossed his arms in front of his chest, what was with Serena's mood, that's when he noticed Rei and Mina coughing behind their hands, clearly trying to suppress giggling, their faces red from the effort.

"Yea she's a bitch cause it was MY apartment and it was the best in the building, I got a lot of cool memories from that place and when I returned the owner offered the women another apartment for half the price but she refused so yea to me she's a bitch" Darien turned back to Serena ignoring the girls

Serena stiffened then replied

"Sounds like Darien is being a baby and didn't get what he wanted, she sounds like a women who knows what she wants and takes it"

Mina began leaning over trying even harder to stop giggling, Rei had to excuse herself clearly something was up

Darien still ignored this and went back to Serena

"She sounds like a ball buster who will never get laid, I hope I get to meet the bitch and tell her myself" He said to Serena who he was surprised went bright red with anger. What was her problem.

To his surprise she didn't say anything just getting up and walking past him

"Yo meatball head where you going?" He asked still confused by their conversation

"To the bathroom if you must no, did you want to hold my hand while I go?" She retorted

"Knowing you, you need the help but ask someone else, I don't want to get all wet if your gonna fall in!" He mocked back smirking

She spun on her heels and stormed off to the bathroom

Darien turned back to his friends, Mina now composing herself, the guys all seem to be also trying to stifle a few laughs. Andrew the only one slightly shaking his head as if he was blaming himself for Serena losing it.

"Ok whats up? What is so funny?" Darien asked them

They all suddenly looked away from him, either out the window or into their drinks obviously something interesting appeared that needed their attention.

It was Amii who finally spoke up, her voice still soft and quiet

"Darien maybe this women just likes the apartment so much she doesn't want to lose it, like you it might mean something to her" she told him

Darien was surprised at this, he hadn't thought of it that way, he shrugged it off not caring and taking a sip of his beer.

Serena returned her face no longer the color red with Rei behind her.

Darien was about to make a comment that he was surprised she didn't fall in when Lita asked her something

"Ser why'd you storm in earlier? What happened today?" The amazon asked, being the good friend wondering why her friend had been so angry

Darien couldn't help it, it slipped from his lips

"Let me guess tried walking and talking at once and fell over?"

He couldn't help but mock her, it was like second nature to him that and it was like old times, he enjoyed their banter back and forth, no he had missed it, he'd never admit it but it was what made his day years ago.

He always looked forward to those afternoons seeing her golden silver hair in that silly hairstyle, seeing her face go red with anger and getting all worked up. Secretly he hoped she'd lose it to the point of it getting physical, throwing her against a wall, holding her slender wrists above her head as he'd lower his lips to hers wait what the hell? Where did that come from? He tried to push the lusty thoughts aside

"Darien, I get you've been away for a few years but I thought being a doctor you'd come up with a better taunt then that one! Its old and been used to death" She said patronizing him.

Wow his Serena had become a bit of a smart ass and god those soft pink pouty lips looked so delicious, he wanted to just reach out and taste them, to kiss them and rip that shirt off and...What the fuck? Snap out of it Darien he tried to mentally scold himself."

"I'm jet lagged" He said back defensively

"If that's what will make you feel better then fine" Serena said again, her voice still patronizing

He was dumbstruck, she defiantly had become more mature, more self confident. It only made her sexier

Serena felt good, she'd waited 5 damn years to shut Darien up, to finally give back what he gave, though she also wanted to shut him up with her lips, having his against hers, feeling his strong muscles being pressed up against her own br... wait what the? She tried to push the thoughts from her mind. Where on earth did that come from?

Turning back to Lita she replied

"Bloody Melvin, he made a mistake with one of our biggest clients and as usual I had to fix it up, but do you think Melvin gets in trouble for it? Of course not daddy dearest lets it slide making me take on more work, I swear I am sick of that bullshit"

"Serena your smart and brilliant why don't you just leave?" Ami now asked

Serena sighed

"Because I enjoy it to much, its just the way Melvin and his dad are trying to run things, I'm hoping with this new team i'll be working with things might be better." Serena added.

The group eventually had dinner at Andrews and a few more drinks like most Fridays, it was their way of winding down for the week after work, around 10pm they began to disperse going home or Andrew who was cleaning the bar and closing up, Mina staying back to help.

Darien saw Serena grab her jacket and wave goodbye to Andrew, he wanted to follow Serena and talk to her, he actually missed her and wanted the time to have an adult conversation when Mina stopped him.

"Darien since your back I think we need to throw you a big welcome back party."

" Um do we have to Mina I mean cant we just put this evening as the welcome home?" he replied

"No, suck it up, your to serious and need to let lose"

"Ok fine but my new apartment is to small" He added

"Oh don't worry we will have it here, Next Saturday, ok!" Mina said

"Yea ok" Darien said defeated. It was nice to see Mina hadn't changed much, her bossy its my way that's final attitude still there, poor Andrew he mussed to himself.

Once Darien had left Andrew grabbed Mina and placed her up on the bar, her legs wrapping round his waist.

"Why'd you stop Darien from going after Serena?" He asked

"Because Serena isn't ready to let Darien know, she just found out he's back she needs time to pull herself together, look trust me babe the party will help and finally those two, I just hope they quit with there bickering it gives me a headache" She replied

"Its just their pent un sexual frustration they have for each other" said Andrew

"Hello I know, Sailor of Love remember, their pent up energy is messing with me its that strong" She added

"Really?" Andrew asked

"The more they fight the chemistry and love they have for one another the stronger the energy and residue in the air is, that's what I can see and its messing with my own emotions and its making me worked up sometimes" She said and began blushing a little

Andrew raised his eyebrows

"Wow didn't think your powers could do that?" he laughed knowing that if it was clear as day that Darien and Serena where extremely hot for each other then being the Sailor scout of love was like being on a high does of Viagra.

She stopped anymore of the conversation as she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

This isnt an actual chapter just informing the readers a few things.

Thank you for the great reviews everyone, first off I'd like to thank you all, I am still new to the fan fic world so I am very surprised at the amazing feedback.

Second thing I'd like to mention the pairing with the knights and scouts has been mentioned and I'll be honest, its been a while since I actually read the manga and watched the shows, I'm going from memory parts of it. The story was meant to be more on Serena and Darien, I just needed fillers, it was really just random name pairing to be honest. Like I said in the beginning this story has only some aspects from the original the rest it my imagination. Sorry if some people are unhappy with it and find it confusing but I am not changing it.

Also heads up might be more of Mina/Sailor Venus then I intended but it fitted with my story.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Wednesday afternoon and Darien was at Andrews going through the local paper while sitting at the bar. He was bored. He wasn't going to start his new job at the hospital for a few more weeks. And Tuxedo Mask duties hadn't started up either. Beryl hadn't been seen yet nor had she sent out any of her minions, to top it off he still hadn't seen the women who had his old apartment, he'd found from other neighbors she always left early for work and came home late. Weekends she was rarely seen, she was described as being a classy women with excellent taste in clothing. That was all he knew so far. He assumed from this she was older then himself, a workaholic who was single and a total bitch, his first assumptions most likely correct.

His mind then drifted to the one other person he wanted to see since returning but hadn't had the chance. Sailor Moon, the feisty, brilliant and strong heroine. She was the one girl he wasn't afraid to have sex dreams about, though he did feel he was cheating on the Moon Princess with her, and now for some strange reason, Serena. Even though neither relationship really existed along with the dreams.

The little minx Serena had gotten under his skin more so then what she used to. The lusty thoughts had doubled since seeing her Friday night. He would wake up some nights in a sweat just dreaming about kissing those soft pink pouting lips.

He tried to concentrate on the paper when Mina came running in

"Andrew hun just need the bathroom"

"Oh Darien move it, Beryl's on the move" She shouted over her shoulder as she ran to the bathroom clearly to transform. Thank goodness no one else was in ear shot.

Darien looked at Andrew hoping he didn't pick up on the quick exchange between the two.

"Dude did you hear the girl! Move it! Beryl! Evil bitch! Tuxedo Mask move it!" Andrew said to Darien

Darien looked at him in shock, Did he no who he was? He was dating Mina so she must of told him about herself but then she must of told him who he was. Great.

Darien frustrated threw the paper down on the bar as he made his way to the guys bathroom to transform but not before pointing at Andrew and saying

"Your girlfriend has a big mouth, you and I will talk later" He said it as a statement not a question

"Yea yea whatever" Andrew replied as he wiped the bar over. He was sick of hiding the fact that he knew who Darien was, plus now was not the time to worry about such things.

Sailor Moon had just thrown her Tiara at the minion with no success, the Scouts and herself had been fighting the thing for 10 minutes and hadn't gained any ground. It was a hideous thing, nothing like the other monsters Beryl had used before, no this thing actually had an animalistic appearance about it, it was large and had four grossly looking arms with sharp claws on the ends, its body half covered in a thick black fur, the other half covered in deep green scales.

"Damn it Venus where are you?" She whispered to herself, Sailor Moon was hoping that with all their powers combined they could take this thing down, she wasn't ready to call the knights for help either, last time they had, Zocite hadn't let it go for about a month. Just as she spoke this Venus appeared

"Sorry Scouts, found an old ally who might help"

Sailor Moon looked at Venus curious to who this ally was and praying it wasn't the guys when one of the monsters long arms snaked out and lunged its claws at her, she braced herself for the hit when she saw a strike of red, the monster pulled back as one of its claws had been sliced off, a pool of green blood next to a sharp perfect stemmed red rose now lying on the ground.

Sailor moon gasped and turned to see her masked hero arrive.

"Sorry I'm late Scouts" He spoke in his deep husky voice

Sailor Moon couldn't help but go weak at the knees, it had been almost 6 years since she'd seen him, they thought him dead and now standing there in front of her was Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon felt her heart pounding so fast, she felt as a warmth inside her grow. He had changed a little, no longer did he wear the top hat, his pitch black hair lose and wavy about his face, his mask still white, but his Tuxedo was more formed fitting, no longer did he have a bow but now a sleek long black tie, his suit, it was updated and improved, he wore now black finger less gloves, his cape still their but it looked different as it hung just on his shoulder blades billowing out behind him. Was it possible he had gotten sexier? She thought to herself. He seemed a little darker though. Not quiet himself, almost missing something.

Tuxedo Mask almost lost it when he saw Sailor Moon. He felt his heart stopped. His sexy heroine of love and justice had changed not just in looks but she seemed different somehow, a little cold, heartless almost.

She no longer wore the tiny mini skirt but now a pair of skin tight blue tights, her red boots just finished below the knee but the heel on them had grown by an inch her two. Her own gloves shorter and finger less revealing a perfect set of red painted nails, her top still the white and blue navy color yet it had gotten shorter, tighter showing her perfect flat stomach and curvy hips trying to hide but not succeeding her perfect shaped breasts.

He was glad she still had he same hair do only not, the buns no longer high on her head but lower down closer to her neck. Her tiara slimmer more feminine. She had a red belt loosely sitting on her hip with her moon staff hanging off it.

God damn what had happened to his sweet Sailor Moon? She was breath taking.

"Yo Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask the lovey eyes can wait, we need to take this monster out" Sailor Mars shouted snapping the pair back to reality.

Sailor Moon felt felt stronger, all of a sudden, as if she could take on Beryl herself, it was him, she knew it was, she only hoped he didn't disappear like last time.

After the Scouts managed to trap the hideous beast Sailor Moon used he moon wand. It began glowing in her hand something that had never happened before, the burst of light emitting from it seemed stronger, brighter. It destroyed the beast turning it to Ash.

Once done Sailor Moon went after Tuxedo Mask who made a move to leave

"Tuxedo Mask a word please?" The other Scouts left behind chatting amongst themselves about Sailor Moon's moon stick and its new power.

"Yes Sailor Moon?" He asked, his voice a little harsh, he didn't mean it to be but by damn he didn't know if he could control himself around her, she had this amazing effect on him, she was a sexy super hero after all every nerdy guys dream, heck it was most men's dreams!

She walked right up up him and slapped him smartly on the face.

"What the hell was that for?" He looked back stunned, his own hand now against his stinging cheek.

Her eyes where a deep sky blue and they looked at him with an intense glare, clearly she was pissed off about something.

"That was for disappearing with one of the rainbow crystals, do you have any bloody idea what the meant to us?" She spat out

So this wasn't about leaving her which he hoped it was, no it was business for once.

"I'm sorry Sailor Moon but I had my own missions to deal with as for the crystal I didn't know you had the other 6" He asked, he knew what would happen once all 7 where together it was supposed to lead them to the silver crystal and the moon princess.

"Actually no we don't, Beryl had two which could of been avoided if you hadn't up and disappeared" She said back rather irritated

"Sailor Moon I'm sorry I wasn't here but"

"Yea you weren't and we've been fine just without you, how dare you turn up after 6 years and try to help"

He could see tears appearing in her eyes. He was right, it wasn't business she was just too hurt to admit it he realized.

Feeling pain himself at causing her this he stepped closer and engulfed her, his arms wrapping around her slim waist as she shed more silent tears, leaning her head against this chest.

"I'm sorry for leaving you" he whispered in her ear

"I promise I'm not going anywhere, not till we destroy Beryl" He added reassuring her.

Sailor Moon let him hug her, she was both hurt surprised and over the moon that he was back. It was overwhelming to her, not to mention her alter ego issues on top of that. She wasn't sure if she could handle anymore blasts from the past, it was becoming to hard.

She did find it odd though in a few short days that Darien had returned so had Tuxedo Mask, but she pushed the thought aside glad to have both men back in her life even if one was a pain in the ass.

She finally stood back wiping away a tear from her face.

"Just promise you wont leave again without saying goodbye" She said trying to control her breathing

"I missed you too Sailor Moon" He replied. He then handed her a rose, so beautiful and delicate yet unlike his usual ones this had no thorns or was sharp., it was perfect. She toke it as he kissed her gently on the cheek then left.

He wanted to do so much more then just kiss her but he controlled himself, it was just lust and would lead to nothing good he reminded himself.

Sailor Moon wished he'd done more then simply kissed her on the cheek, she could feel the warmth inside her spread, her body ached for more then a kiss from him.

She secretly hoped this meant he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Man what was wrong with her, first wanting to make out with Darien and now wishing Tuxedo Mask would have sex with her!

Come on snap out of it she tried to mentally scold herself, she'd kissed plenty of guys before and had sex with 2 of her previous boyfriends, so why was she getting so heated up like a highly charged hormonal teenage girl? Why was she feeling so turned on and hot from two very different guys?

It was just that she hadn't seen them such a long time she reminded herself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday night and Serena was irritated, in a slightly tired kinda of way, it wasn't work or Scout duties that way making her so tired, it was the emotional dilemma she had going on, she sighed as she walked into Andrew's for Darien's welcome home gig. Most of the guys where already there minus a few. Serena went straight to the bar and ordered their strongest drink.

"Think that's wise?" Mina asked

"I need it!" Serena replied

"Ok, ok whats up?" The chipper blonde asked as she sat down next to Serena at the bar.

"Mina I think im going crazy. I cant sleep and haven't been able since Darien returned AND Tuxedo Mask returned." Serena replied as she then toke a sip of her drink

Mina looked at her friend, she wanted to tell her the truth about Darien but it wasn't just the promise to him, it was the interfering thing, Mina knew all to well Serena was crazy about both guys and needed to figure it out on her own.

"Why is it making you crazy?" Mina asked

Serena looked around, not ready for any ears droppers to hear what she was about to say.

"Ok you no I've had this insane crush on Tuxedo Mask right, well now its more intense, when I was younger sure it was kiddy romance, stupid teenage stuff but now its like I need him just to breath, just to cope but he left without a single word and its like how can I trust him? Then there's Darien which well im kinda surprised myself but I think I kinda want to um..." Serena couldn't finish her sentence she began blushing

"What you got the hots for Darien?" Mina asked

"Shhh, and well I don't no, he irritates me so much but now its like I want to slap him and kiss all at once" Serena admitted only a tiny bit of the truth, she wanted to so badly do more then kiss him.

Mina just smiled. You stress to much, don't think about it , drink up, loosen up, enjoy tonight ok and forget about everything else" Mina told her friend

Darien turned up at Andrews finally, he'd been trying to find information on Beryl and lost track of time. As he walked in he saw the place covered in streamers and balloons. A huge sign above the bar in bold print **"Welcome Home Darien".** Darien shoke his head, when Mina did something she definitely did something.

Darien mingled with his friends chatting to numerous people but he hadn't seen a certain blonde until he headed to the bar when someone bumped into him

"Oh sorry are you ok?" He turned and asked who it was. He was surprised.

Serena was trying to stand there, she was wearing a very short skin tight midnight blue dress, it clung to every perfect curve of her's. Her hair was in a lose braid although it looked a little messy and her cheeks where flushed.

"Hey there its the welcome home guy" She slurred

"Serena are you drunk?" He asked

"Not yet but I plan on it Mr Darien" She pointed to him as she winked. Darien was shocked. Serena the sweet innocent school girl was almost completely sloshed. He continued to watch her as she got another drink from the bar.

"So Mr uptight name caller glad to be home?" She asked him, she knew she was almost trashed but Mina was right, she needed to relax and if that meant a possible kiss or to from Darien she wasn't at all upset. Besides if he didn't feel the same way she could easily blame the alcohol the next day.

"Um yea, but I aint so uptight Serena" He replied.

"Oh yea prove it"

Before he knew it they where downing vodka shots which he didn't even remember how he'd agreed to it.

Serena now worse then before was having trouble standing up straight. She began talking to him again

"Woo finally Mr Shields can let lose" She began holding onto his shoulder for balance, her body closer to his which was making it harder for him to control himself,even through the alcohol he could still smell her sweet fruity perfume.

"So Darien tell me did you really miss me?" She began batting her eyes with deliberation and she got a little closer to him

" Actually I did Serena" he told her, he wasn't so sure if she'd remember in the morning so he told her the truth

She began to get even closer

"I really missed you too Darien" She whispered, even through all the alcohol she's consumed she admitted she missed the jerk, she didn't care again the alcohol. She'd openly flirted with him hoping he'd get the hint, she saw how he looked at her tonight, it was pretty obvious the way his sapphire eyes roamed over her body wanting to touch.

"Serena how much have you had to drink?" He then asked her refusing to believe she had just said that she missed him

Before she could reply a song came on the jukebox and Serena shouted

"Woo I love this song" and before he blinked she was on the dance floor. Some of the girls joined her but his eyes where on her the whole time.

He couldn't believe his eyes either, for someone intoxicated and naturally clumsy it was a surprise to see her body moving so seductively, her hips grinding to the beat as she began running her hands through her now lose hair, running a hand down her hip suggestively.

Darien felt his pants become tighter, his breathing heavier, holy shit did she realize what she was doing? He wasn't the only one to notice, a few of the other guys from Dariens old high school where clearly lusting after the blonde. But it was Allan who had made the first move.

Allan was the deauch bag all good girls knew to stay away from, he was a pig back then and clearly still was as he made his way to Serena.

Allan began dancing with her trying to force her hips to grind towards his but she kept brushing him off as she tried to move away. Allan getting frustrated yanked her wrists towards him as he began to pull her through the crowd and off the dance floor, not many taking notice to this since they themselves where partially drunk.

"Allan let go, your hurting me" Serena began to scream, she was too weak from all the alcohol to beat him off.

"Shut up slut, you've been teasing me all night and clearly you want a good fuck" He said to her as he tried to pull her towards the storeroom of the joint.

Darien was having trouble getting through the crowd, he'd seen Allan grab Serena and immediately he saw red. Once on the other side he couldn't see them, Andrew and Rei there talking over the loud music.

"Guys wheres Serena?" he asked

"Dunno why?" asked Andrew

"Allan grabbed her on the dance floor and I think he has her" He replied, fear creeping into him, if that bastard had done anything to her he thought

"Don't worry Darien well find her" Rei tried to assure him as they split up and fanned out both knowing the kinda sleaze bag Allan was.

As Darien headed for the back exit he heard a grunt, a slapping sound then a scream. He charged in and fury taking over at what he saw. Allan had Serena up against the wall, his pants around his ankles, the hem of Serena's dress torn along with one of her shoulder straps, the material revealing more then the top of her smooth milky white breast. Her face had a red hand mark on it, he'd clearly slapped her.

"Fuck off Darien, she's mine, you can have the bitch another night" Allan shouted at Darien annoyed that he'd been interrupted. A mistake he had made

Serena was still frozen up against the wall, when Darien had come storming in, he yanked Allan away from her and punched him squarely in the face, Serena felt dizzy from all the alcohol and half closed her eyes as she still heard grunts and punching sounds. She'd managed to knee Allan in the groin earlier but it wasn't enough to deter the dirt bag who'd slapped her in return. The shock of him ripping at her dress while she tried to fight him but he was to strong.

It finally went quiet, she felt arms come about her, she panicked thinking Allan had succeeded in kicking Darien out until she heard a soothing voice'"shh its ok, its me Darien'

Serena grabbed his shirt and cried into it. She felt so stupid for getting so drunk she couldn't even fight off a low life like Allan off. She was still frightened from the thought at what he might of done had Darien not found them.

Rei and Andrew came running in at that moment seeing the unconscious Allan now sprawled on the floor

" Is she ok?" They both asked

"She will be, I'll take her home" Darien said as he scooped the still sobbing Serena up into his arms.

"Is that such a go?" Rei began to ask when Andrew interrupted

" She lives in the same building as you, her apartment number is on her key, I'll take care of this low life mate" as he pointed the the unconscious Allan.

Darien thanked Andrew and left the room, grabbing his jacket and Serena's purse as he passed the bar, both items there from when they left them, along with a towel filled with ice which he placed gently on Serena's cheek to help with the slap she'd just received.


	6. Chapter 6

Darien paid the taxi driver and carried Serena onto their building, Darien tried to grab Serena's keys from her bag but was having trouble as he still had Serena in his arms bridal style, the girl had passed out 10 minutes earlier in the taxi. The booze finally hitting her. He was still amazed she had drunken so much, clearly something must of been troubling her he thought. He knew she'd grown up and matured but she wasn't the sort to get blind drunk unless something was wrong he assumed to himself.

Getting frustrated he used his Tuxedo magic to balance her on his knee using all his strength to keep her in the one position, he let go once he knew she wouldn't move, her head still slightly turned up, her lips looking so tantalizing. He rummaged through her purse muttering about the kitchen sink being in it when he finally found her apartment keys, he grabbed the little plastic tag attached and read the number, his heart almost stopped

"16" That was his old apartment. He couldn't believe it as he pulled Serena back into his arms, she was the executive women who was to stubborn to give it up, but why? He understood now why she'd gotten so angry the other day and why everyone else was trying to hide their laughs, but why didn't she just tell him? And why knowing it was his did she not give it back?

Darien managed to open the door to her apartment and walked in still carrying the unconscious Serena, feeling a rush of familiarity run through him he headed towards the bedroom, gently placing her on her king sized bed. He toke her shoes off, he wanted to take her torn dress off and put her into something more comfortable but he wasn't sure if it was just a good idea, he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself, admiring what he could only imagine was under the dress. He was about to pull the covers back and place her in her bed when he noticed a small vase on the night stand with a single perfect stemmed red rose.

It couldn't be? No it was just coincidence right? Roses where a popular flower and common as anything, but this one looked to perfect, to much like his own. He leaned it to take a better look when he heard Serena groan

"Serena are you ok?" He asked softly rushing next to her

"Darien" she replied her eyes still closed

"Please don't leave me, stay" she mumbled, her voice a soft whisper with a tint of hysteria.

Realizing she was still upset from her ordeal with Allan early on he gently moved her over as he climbed onto the bed next to her.

It was 5 minutes later that she stirred again.

"Darien do you hate me?" She asked

"No, why would you say that?" He replied, she was clearly still intoxicated

"Because you always tease me" she mumbled but he still heard the hurt in her voice.

He pulled her gently towards him, her head resting on his arm as he stroked her hair out of comfort

"You no its just because I care about you meatball head" he chuckled

"Whatever, you bully" She whispered teasing

After a few moments had passed Darien couldn't help but ask hoping she hadn't drifted back to sleep.

"Serena why are you in my old apartment?"

"hmmm, because I missed you so much silly" She mumbled back

Darien's heart stopped again that night.

"Really Serena?"

"Yes, don't you get it, I was crazy without you, I needed you and your apartment was a reminder to me" she replied, her eyes still closed, moving her body closer to his as she now held onto his shirt.

It must be the alcohol talking he thought, but wait she wasn't drunk when she moved into his apartment. She was telling the truth, she actually cared for him.

"Oh Serena why didn't you tell me" he said

"The same reason you won't admit it" she added

She had him there, but then something else came to mind and he couldn't help but ask it since she was telling the truth and all

"Serena who gave you that rose, the one on your nightstand"

He felt her tense up in his arms.

"I don't want to tell you" she said, her voice taking on a childish tone

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to know about the other guy I like"

Other guy? There was someone else in her life? He felt his heart sink. Who was the mysterious guy giving the girl a rose, a clear sign of love and devotion.

"Serena who is he, I promise I wont get jealous or upset" He replied softly hoping she would still go along with these questions. Apart of him didn't want to know but if he had competition he needed to know just how good or bad this guy was.

"Ok fine but shhhh, its a secret" she pulled her finger up to her lips making a shh motion

"Ok I promise" he replied his voice now whispering like she was

"Tuxedo Mask gave it to me, the other night after we beat stupid bitch Beryl's minion" she giggled then continued "I turned the bastard to ash" she muttered her voice full of pride.

Wait what? Serena did what? She wasn't there? And wait he gave that rose to Sailor Moon, Serena wasn't there, wait. no. No. NO This wasn't possible.

Darien sat up, his head running rampant with this revelation. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be, Serena and Sailor Moon where the one person? His sexy super girl and his clumsy innocent meatball head. This didn't make sense, It just couldn't.

Darien got off the bed, running his hands through his hair. How the fuck had he not seen this, well easily, Serena is clumsy ditsy and acts clue less, Sailor Moon is brave smart sexy and fearless. Like what the hell?

He began pacing her room, Serena unaware of what she had just told him, the alcohol finally consuming her again as she drifted back to sleep.

Darien didn't no what the hell to do. Both women tormenting his dreams had suddenly melted into one. He should be excited, it helped him with the issues he was having but he just couldn't get over it. He couldn't get over that Serena was more then he thought.

Sudden guilt hit him at underestimating her all these years, but the guilt at finding her sexy was slowly easing.

He turned to look down at the sleeping girl. It was amazing how she could be a feisty powerful hero and yet at this moment she looked vulnerable. He toke of his shoes and shirt throwing it on the end of the bed, getting back into the bed this time, he may live just a few doors down but her vulnerability made his heart ache. He pulled the cover over the sleeping girl as he pulled her gently closer, wrappings his arms around her not just for her own security but his, feeling her body so close to his felt so right. He felt like he was in heaven, hoping this moment would last forever as sleep eventually consumed him.


	7. Chapter 7

So a few people have demanded updates and since I am such a willing person lol

Ok so some have mentioned the differences in story line from this to the original manga and anime, like I said from the beginning this is my own story, i'm only using concepts of it.

I always would like to touch on chapter 4 and why i had Serena drunk. She is supposed to be this big shot executive who just also happens to be Sailor Moon. Powerful, strong and sexy. Darien had seen this change in both women, but he also needed to see her vulnerable side, to see deep down she needed him as much as he needs her.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_" Your highness it is a pleasure to meet you" A tall dark man bowed in front of her, he had on a black suit and white mask. It was her 16th birthday and in celebration of it the moon kingdom had thrown the princess a masquerade ball, she was the only one without a mask as she greeted her guests. This man sparked something inside of her, she had become restless and bored of greeting her guests but this one was different, she looked into his dark sapphire eyes and felt a warmth to grow inside of her. His smile made her weak at the knees. _

_He then left so she could greet more of her guests but it didn't matter who was in front of her, her mind filled with the handsome stranger._

_She stood near a column as she watched her guests dance the night away, she had excused herself from everyone wanting a moment alone, she was actually looking for the man with hair the color of midnight and eyes that seem to pierce into her soul, but she couldn't seem to find him, irritated she went outside onto the ballrooms adjoining balcony._

_She placed her arms upon the balustrade as she sighed_

_"What seems to be troubling you My Princess?" she heard a deep husky male voice. Turning she was met with those sapphire eyes_

_"Why you seem to be troubling me, Prince Endymion" she replied smiling now to her earth prince. _

_They had began there secret relationship for over a year, the moon kingdom weary of earth and its constant battles with the dark witch Beryl._

_Prince Endymion gently caressed Princess Serena's face as he looked into her beautiful pools of blue. _

_"Why do I trouble you my princess? He asked_

_"You trouble me because I think my dear prince you have stolen my heart" She replied looking downwards as her face began to go red_

_Princess Serena was once nicknamed the Ice Princess of the moon, having no heart for any man,so to admit she was in love and to the earth prince was a big deal for her, she just hoped that he wouldn't laugh at her or destroy it, she was afraid he would reject the soul-mate crap her people believe in._

_Prince Endymion stopped caressing her face, she just said? He gently pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes._

_"Serena, do you love me?" he asked unsure if she really meant it. He looked into her eyes as they began to water, she nodded clearly afraid to voice it. Overwhelmed he lent down and captured her lips into a passionate kiss._

_He finally pulled away as he said to her_

_"Serena my troublesome little bunny (the nickname he had given her) do you realize you have stolen my heart also? Do you no how how happy i am to no that you love me? I love you so much"_

_As he finished he was surprised as Serena wrapped her arms about his neck and pressed her lips against his, re-leaved and ecstatic that he loved her in return._

Serena began to stir, she was upset the dream finished, but man what a dream she thought, Prince Endymion was one sexy guy she thought and wait why the hell would she dream she was the moon princess? probably all the Scout stuff messing with her subconscious. He seemed a little familiar, his hair jet black and deep sapphire eyes almost like Tuxedo Mask's, ignoring the fact she was just dreaming she pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

She stretched a little but suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her. She tried to remember where she was, opening her eyes she could see her wardrobe and nightstand so who the hell was in her bed with her?

Remembering the incident with Allan she froze, oh crap was that him? She tried to pull away when they only tightened their hold and pulled her closer, her back now firmly pressed against his hard chest and something else began pressing against her bum. OH shit she screamed in her mind.

"Serena stop figiting, i'm trying to sleep" a male voice broke through her thoughts, now she really did freeze. It wasn't Allan thank god, no wait this was worse she thought. Darien was in her bed, Darien Shields.

What the hell? She tried to look down, nope still had her dress on from last night, but wait it didn't mean they didn't, nope wait she could still feel her lace knickers. Oh thank good they didn't, yet at the same time she was a little disappointed. She tried to sift through her mind but the last thing she remembered was Darien pulling Allan off her, dammit why did she have to drink so much, she cursed herself.

After she was certain Darien had dropped back off to sleep she used her Sailor Moon powers to remove his arms and replace her body with a pillow as he still seemed to want to hold her, weird she thought, what was weirder was she didn't want to leave him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Lust, Desire and Love?

Since it's been so long i'll make this chapter longer.

Warning this chapter has adult sexual content...if you don't like then don't read - You've been warned.

* * *

Serena was in the shower cleaning her teeth as she let the warm water rush over her as she removed the gross hangover feeling from her body, she still couldn't remember and she was still confused on what the hell Darien was doing in her bed? Not that she really hated it, she felt her cheeks flush just thinking of things shed really like to do with Darien in her bed.

Serena tiptoed back into her bedroom with just her towel around her, she hoped Darien was still asleep as she needed her clothes to get changed and didn't want him seeing her like that. That and she secretly thought of climbing back into bed next to him, she enjoyed having him hold her before.

As she pushed the door gently shut she turned around and there was Darien half sitting up in her bed, god damn it he was hot the sheet sitting on his hips, her eyes traveled over his muscles, man to feel those pressed against her...snap out of it she tried to scold herself

"Um Morning" Serena said her voice a little soft and embarrassed

"Morning Serena" he replied, he had this smirk on his face she didn't like

"So um about last night, clearly I was very very drunk and if I said or did anything stupid I'm sorry and you no what alcohol does, so don't take whatever I said seriously and lets just forget it, but I do remember you saved me from Allan so thank you so much for that but everything after that lets just forget ok" she tried to ramble on still not remembering

His smirk grew wider

"No I think I will remember everything about last night" he said back, his voice a little husky

Oh shit what had she done or said?

"Ummmm Darien look I don't really remember so can we please just forget it?"

"We didn't have sex if that's what your worried about?" He said

"No I wasn't worried about that I mean wait um yea we didn't oh phew" she tried to laugh that off hoping that he didn't pick up it wasn't her first answer

" You where telling me a few very interesting things last night" He said as he sat up, the sheet pulling further down his hips

"Ok well don't take it as truth" she added, god what had she told him and look at the way his muscles look and his hips the way they curve in, he has the sexy V thing leading down towards his ahem stop it Ser, get a hold of yourself.

" No i think I will, specially since I now no why your in my old apartment" He told her

Shit, shit shit.

He got off the bed and she realized he was just in his boxers, but clearly they didn't hide that he had a very large item straining against the material. Serena went bright red for looking and tried to look away, why the hell was he here? And why like this god damn it she wanted him. He looked like some amazing sex god. She couldn't believe he was making her feel like some sex crazed teenager.

He started walking slowly around her as if he was a vulture circling its prey, she couldn't help but feel shivers run down her spine, her body feeling extremely warm, a tingling sensation growing in the pit of her stomach, she could feel an ache between her legs, she wanted him and the closer he was to her the harder it was to resist her own growing desire.

"Um your old apartment, I didn't realize" she tried to explain and lie her voice coming out a little strained

"Not what you said last night Serena" He now stood in front of her his sapphire eyes boring into hers, holy crap he was sexy, his dark hair falling into his face, she could feel her cheeks flush, what the hell was he doing to her?

Darien had decided that Sailor Moon and Serena being the same was probably a good thing, it stopped his constant battling with his thoughts about which one he actually wanted. Both and by damn he was going to have both.

He'd decided with Serena he was willing to take his time, ask her out, date her even but after seeing her walk in, her hair damp and in nothing but a very short towel, her breasts pushed against the material, practically screaming to be released, her long legs looked so sexy and her lips so tantalizing.

Fuck it he wanted her, screw the consequences he thought. She was breath taking, like an enchanting sprite or nymph she was so sexy, her lips slightly parted and she licked them, he wanted to kiss them, he'd even noticed how she looked him up and down even starring at his pants.

Yes Serena I am hard for you he thought. Your doing this to me and by damn I will have you he wanted to say.

"Do I need to remind you Serena? You told me you missed me like crazy" He said huskily looking into her eyes. He saw her blush, wait did she just shiver? Fuck she did want him he realized, he watched as her breathing became heavy, her breasts seem to push with deliberation against the towel. He couldn't take it anymore, he reached out and yanked the thing from her, it fell to the ground.

She didn't protest but she let out a soft squeal, almost a moan.

He lent down and kissed her lips, she responded, her tongue licking the bottom of his own lips, wanting access to his mouth, he obliged. His hands pulled her gently in closer holding onto her hips, he wanted to enjoy every moment of this, taking his time but she wasn't making it easy, her hands now running through his hair.

There tongues clashing into a fiery dance, his hand now running up her thigh, massaging the inside of it, as his other hand held the back of her neck, she moaned softly in his mouth, only making him even more pent up. He pulled away as he softly kissed her neck, down her slim throat, softly kissing her collarbone and shoulder, further down and then, he kissed one her breasts softly then licking her nipple finally taking it into his mouth sucking it as he began massaging the other with his hand, he began to gently nibble on her nipple, flicking it gently between his teeth. This caused her to throw her head back , softly moaning , pushing her breast even further into his mouth.

She then pulled away to his surprise, he looked down into her eyes wondering what was wrong when he was shocked by what he saw, her eyes where alight with this sexy mischievous look, she used her hand to push him backwards, he did so until he felt his heels hit the bed, he fell upon it sitting. He watched intensely as Serena bent down kissing his lips again, then she gently lay soft kisses further down his throat, onto his pecks, down his muscled abdomen leaving a molten trail as she went and then to his surprise she pulled his boxers down releasing his cock. She seem to marvel as its size then he couldn't believe what she did next.

Taking one of her small hands she held it then she flicked her tongue out and licked the tip, then she licked him from base to tip, even licking up his precum.

He threw his head back this time groaning, fucking hell, he didn't have time to recover as she toke him in her mouth, licking and sucking him, god it felt so good to feel her lips around his cock, and damn she was good at it too. How the hell had sweet innocent Serena turned into a sex goddess? He knew she was no virgin (over hearing Lita and Serena talk about one of her exs and how useless he was in the bedroom) but damn! She was amazing!

He was getting close, no not like this he thought, he was going to have her and god damn it she was going to enjoy every bit of it as well, he wanted to make her scream.

He pulled her up and threw her onto the bed capturing her lips again into another fiery kiss, his hands moved down to her legs spreading them, he lowered himself kissing her thighs, slowly teasing her, she began moving out of frustration her soft moans indicating she wanted more, as he moved higher up her inner thigh, he flicked out his tongue, licking her pussy slowly, she moaned as her hands flew to his head running through his hair. He licked her more tasting her sweet juices, now flicking her clit with his tongue, she began to curl up her fingers through his hair, he began sticking the tip of his tongue into her entrance, then out and then further it, she began moving her head from side to side, moaning louder , he continued lapping at her juices as he inserted one of his fingers, her body arched as he inserted another one, fuck she was tight, he wasn't sure if he'd even fit, her body rocking against his fingers as he swirled his tongue around her clit.

"Darien, fuck Darien, I want you, please Darien" she began begging through moans

He gently pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between her legs, she arched her body in anticipation, the little minx basically begging for it, it was so sexy seeing her wanting just as much as he did. He pushed gently in, almost with a bit more force she was so tight, if it hadn't been for how wet she was he might not of been able to.

She let out a shocked squeal from this, surprised at how big he was entering her.

He waited until she calmed a little then began thrusting in and out of her slowly, her legs wrapping around his waist as she pulled him down to kiss him.

That was it he couldn't handle it, her kiss was so full of desire he couldn't help but go faster, her fingers holding onto his back now, he could feel her nails dig in leaving crescent moons all over his back as she moaned louder, her hips now moving in time with his, he was close but he didn't want to not before her.

He didn't have to wait long,

"Darien, damn it, I'm coming" She moaned against his ear. Her hole body began to shake, her nails dug deeper into his back as she screamed, the inside of her pussy tightening around his cock was the last bit that sent him over the top, he groaned as he felt himself spill into her, her tightening seem to be milking him of every last drop.

After he gently pulled out of her looked down into her blue eyes, they where still tainted with that sexy wanting look. She was beautiful.

"Damn it Serena do you realize how god damn sexy you are?" He said without thinking

Her cheeks flushing again with embarrassment

Serena was still reeling from the orgasm, never had she had one so intense. And of all people Darien, ok it wasn't bad in fact it was the best thing ever,it was exactly what she wanted ever since he returned.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, pulling the sheet up over her body as she began to feel self conscious.

Darien looked at Serena wondering why the sudden change, from sex kitten to shy girl, it hit him.

"Serena I don't regret it, nor will I, if anything I think I could go round two in a sec." He chuckled

Serena looked up at him shocked, what did he mean round two? She wasn't going to be his sex toy he could use whenever he wanted. Not that she would object but she felt it was more then a fling , if anything her feelings had only intensified since having sex with him but feeling now hurt she wasn't going to let Darien use her.

"Sorry to disappoint you Darien but I'm not, if your after a friends with benefits you can forget it!" She said as she began pulling the sheet further away from him and around her body. But Darien held the other end, stopping her any further.

"Serena my little meatball head, that was not a fling nor do I want a friends with benefits with you!"

Before she could ask he continued.

" I want you to be my girl! I want to take you out on dates, treat you like a princess, spoil you even, I admit it was my plan but when you walked in with just that towel on I lost it, I mean do you realize how damn sexy you are"

Serena couldn't believe it, Darien was asking her out, she was lost for words, she had been crazy about this guy and he seem to feel the same way, without thinking she pulled him in as she captured his lips kissing him.

When they finally stopped Darien replied

"I take that as a yes?" raising his eyebrows

She giggled pulling the sheet over her head

"Yes" he heard her say giggling

Darien yanked the sheet off her and scooped her up into his arms

"Darien what are you?"

"I need a shower and your gonna join me" He said as he carried her into the bathroom.

She giggled again in his arms as she kissed his neck, he grabbed her arse at this causing her to let out a squeak.


End file.
